Always and Forever
by Chai-Monster
Summary: Sequel to the Those That Matter. It's been four years since Mello left Whammy's... And Mattie's found him. How will Mello react? Rated M for mello's language and um lemons in the second chapter
1. Chapter 1

_A/N so yeah…. This is a sequel to Those That Matter. I know I said I'd only do this if I got a bunch of reviews for the first one… but I can't help myself. I really can't. Imma be posting this in two chapters just so I can say that I posted something for Mattie's birthday….. A day late but whatever. Hope you guys enjoy ^^_

Always and Forever

Chapter 1: Found ya

Four years. It's been four years, to the exact date, since I last saw my best friend… my lover. Four years and two weeks since the night we took each other's virginity. We didn't know L was going to die at Kira's hands. Nor did we know Mel's reaction would be to runaway to avenge him. We didn't know… and to be honest, we were lucky.

Anyways, it's been four years since I, Matt, last laid eyes on Mello. Well, lucky for us, there really is a reason I was third. I'm bloody brilliant (and yes, this is me being modest). Mello may have been able to hide from Near (asshat) and everyone else at Whammy's… but he can't hide from me.

It may have taken me three years (I'm lazy and I'm allowed to mope) but I finally found him. He's in LA… in the mafia or someshit. Big shot from what I've found. And they're in the market for a new hacker. I swear, it's like he was looking for me. It was a big taunt, 'We bet you can't hack us!' Well, in all honesty, they were probably just trying to test their systems. I can't help it if I'm the best. Computers just get me… or I get them. Whatever.

Anyways, after I sent them my regards, they were suddenly in the market. And who better to hire than the guy who broke it. I'm meeting with them tomorrow. It's supposed to be hush-hush with me meeting some bloke on some street corner. You know, the usual. So, of course, I have plans of just waltzing into the base, but I'll get to that.

Now, back to the here and now. It is currently 10pm and I am outside some 'random' tattoo parlor. Actually… I'm about to get another piercing. Because I bloody well feel like it, that's why. Also, it's the perfect excuse for some punk ass ginger (me) to go stumbling into a mafia raid (or whatever it's called) like I totally don't know what's happening.

Oh, this is going to be so much fun.

Mello's POV:

Oh, this is so fucking boring.

Seriously, how stupid can you be? Everyone knows this is my section. I rule it with whatever the hell is more terrifying than an iron fist. It's my rules, my laws, my way, and there are no fucking highway options. You fuck up; you die, if you're lucky. I am not a lenient man. But I'm the best. I have to be if I'm going to catch Kira. Which I am. Fuck Near.

Anyways, selling somebody else's drugs? That counts as fucking up. And now it's time for punishment. Insert Mello's deadly smirk here if you please. Obviously, I'm not the one dishing out the punishment. I'm just directing it. I can't be bothered to actually bloody my hands for idiots.

"You there," Yeah, I know, 'Mello doesn't know his lackeys names.' Fuck off. "I want them tied up and beaten. Don't actually kill them… and no rape. You know how much I hate rape."

I watched as some of the men gulped. Ah, so they had been there during the last incident. Wonder if any of them had to clean themselves of blood afterwards. I wish I could leave… this is so boring. But if I leave, they'll be sure to fuck up… and kill someone.

"Uh, boss," The lackey I had left to watch the front of this ridiculous tattoo parlor came bumbling in. "There's this punk out here asking for some weird ass piercing."

"Well, fucking idiot, tell him to go away." I swear I'm surrounded by fucking idiots… none of these idiots are my fucking idiot… left him behind. Never mind that.

"Well, I did… and he won't go… no matter what I do. He's being insistent." The lackey shuffled nervously from foot to foot.

"Fucking idiots," I mumbled under my breath. "Fine, I'll deal with him. I know anatomy well enough. You make sure no one dies. Get it? At least not until I get back."

"Yes sit," He nodded to my retreating back. I know because if he wasn't, he'd be dead.

"What the fuck do you want?" there's this punk ass ginger with fucking ridiculous goggles standing in the middle of the parlor.

"An inverse navel if ya please, Mr. Rudeness." A bloody British accent and a cheeky grin? Fucking bastard. Who does he think he is?

"Why can't you just come back tomorrow?" I hate people who interrupt my business. I don't care how hot this fucker is, he's on my shit list.

Matt's POV:

Oh gods of war, this is too much fun! He doesn't have a clue who I am. It does kill me that he can't recognize me but it makes the game all the more fun. And damn did Mello grow up! Tight leather is carefully molded over his lithe muscled body. Just… yum. And yeah, I'm staring. Better than when we were almost 15. Makes me look like shit. Sure I'm about a foot taller than I was then… but I'm pretty much the same minus a few body mods and the ability to not seem like I hate the world.

"Cause I'm busy tomorrow, blondie," I keep up the cheeky attitude because I know it will piss Mello off. Oh this is fun.

"Then come the next day," Oh he really hates me being here during his business.

"Can't. I've got this feeling I'm going to be real busy for quite a while after tonight," I'm chuckling, I can't help it. This is so much fucking fun.

Mello's POV:

That cheeky fucking bastard. Sure, he's 'busy' tomorrow. Yeah fucking right and I'm Pricilla Queen of the Desert. He's playing me. He is fucking playing me. This asshole thinks he can play me? Oh he'll get his piercing alright…

Though he does seem familiar… vaguely reminiscent of a boy I left behind. With his stripped shirts, scummy hightops, and those dumbass goggles. But that's not possible… I left him safe and sound at Whammy's. And after that, he should have gone on and worked for the government or whatever hackers do…

Fuck this line of though. Mafia Mello doesn't have time or room for it. This cheeky bastard is interfering with my business and attempting to play with my head. Punishment time for the punk ass Ginger.

"Alright then, if this is so fucking important," I smirked and it seem to affect him slightly, if only it was his grin dropping a bit. "Shirt off and in the chair.

Matt's POV:

Oh, he almost had it. He was totally on the right track. And then Mafia Mello had to take over. Boy is he pissed. He really is fun… but boy is he aware of how deadly and utterly delicious that smirk is. Well, he'll know who I am soon enough.

I strip my stripes off as Mello turns to get the proper materials for my piercings. Oh, sweet Goddesses of Hyrule, I can feel my anxiety and nervous energy building up. Well, that's what the tongue ring is or. An inconspicuous fidget. The nose, multiple ear piercings, and the nipple, now those were for shits and giggles.

The tattoos, those were for the memories.

Settling back into the tattoo chair, I start fidgeting with my tongue ring. I know he's not going to see or understand it right away… but when he does, well, it's going to be fun.

I smile brightly as he comes and settles in front of me. "Ready to stab me with a needle?"

"Let's just get on with it," He's focusing on swabbing my navel… and my navel only. I can tell he's purposely avoiding looking any further north. Does he not want to be tempted? Oh well, here comes the needle.

"Gyah… Ooooh," oops… well, I guess I'm quite the masochist. Can't help it. Oh oh oh and now he's dragging the jewel through. And now the cleanup… Eyes slowly finding their way up…

Mello's POV:

"Gyah… Ooooh," What a masochist. Those moans almost sound familiar. But they aren't, they can't be. As I finished cleaning off this ginger's latest piercing, I finally allow myself to look up. Nice torso, slim yet lightly muscled. Just the way I like them… Wait, he has a tattoo across his chest, crossing right over his heart.

'Für immer und ewig'

And underneath was an elegant, cursive M shadowed by a rather crude M. My M… his M. 'Or whatever hackers do'… whatever hackers do… Fuck, they take taunts… and break them. Oh fuck.

"Hey, Mello. Miss me?" My eyes met his covered ones and I knew for sure.

"… Mattie…" My Mattie. He was supposed to stay safe in England, not follow me. That stupid fucking Idiot followed me.

"Boss," of course, stupid lackeys ruin everything, "I think we're done back here."

"Fine, tie them up for tomorrow's workers to find," I never break eye contact with matt. He knows what I'm doing here, that's why he's here. "Then you lot head back to the base. Tell Rod I'll be there tomorrow in time for the meeting."

"Yes, boss," that will be the last I see of those asshats for the night.

"Matt… you fucking idiot," I slap my Mattie hard across the face… And the second he's facing me again, my fingers are in his hair pulling him in for a kiss. And it is fierce and passionate, full of all our anger and hade and sadness and missing and longing. And then he breaks away to breath. "… My idiot."

"Always your idiot, Mels," He smiles that ridiculously dorky grin of his. Fuck I've missed that grin.

"You were supposed to stay safe in England Mattie. You weren't supposed to get involved," I can hear my voice shake.

"I don't want to be safe if it means no more Mello in my life," Matt's generally carefree face turns serious as he grasps my face. "Always and forever means Always and Forever, Mel. You don't ever get to leave me again."

"I'm dangerous, Matt. There's danger all around me," I pleaded. He has to leave. He has to go back. I can't be the one who gets my Mattie hurt. "You have to-"

"No, Mello, no. You once told me those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind. I'm not going anywhere, Mels," His grip on my face tightens as he stares into my eyes.

Matt's POV:

He's trying to protect me, like he always did when we were kids. Trying to get me to leave him so I stay safe. Well to fucking bad because I've grown up too, Mels. I'm a big boy who can make his own choices. "I need you, Mels. And you need me too."

"I-I… I know," His brilliant blues eyes are lined with tears. I've made my Mello cry again.

"Don't make me leave, please don't make me leave," And with that, I pulled him down to kiss him fervently. It was less about being fierce and hard and more about being soft and showing him I much I love and need him. "I love you, Mels."

"Please?" he responded, tugging at my goggles. "Please let me see them."

"You know I can't, not with the lights on," I know I'm sort of blushing. I hate it, being photophobic, but there's nothing I can do about it. "I've gotten worse."

Mello stared at me longingly before I saw the spark of an idea flash in his eyes. He dashed away from me, flicking the lights off in the shop. Next thing I know, he's smirking at me, in the dark, before flicking on black lights. Oh, clever Mello. The only light I can somewhat stand. Coincidently enough, it allows you to see the rest of my tattoos.

The ones with our names and birthdates… the ones wrapping around my arms and torso in binary code which, when decoded, are our real names. Mello's real signature across my hip. The ones no one remembers creating and don't exist to the naked eye. My memories.

When he came back over, he crawled onto my lap, eyes scanning my body and taking in the uv-tattoos. Slowly, he came back up to my face, reaching up and peeling my goggles off my head. We sat there, for quite some time, staring into each other's eyes. Blue meeting green. Until the last of Mello's resolve broke and he was pulling me from the chair and throwing my goggles and stripes at me.

Mello's POV: 

Fuck this. I can't leave him again… or make him leave me or whatever the fuck I was thinking. He's my Mattie and how I managed the last four years without him, I'll never know. What I do know is that I need him now. Like right now.

So here I am, waiting for Matt to hurriedly throw on his stripes and goggles. Oh, he's coming home with me, to stay. As soon as he fucking gets his clothes on! "Come on!"

"But, what about my car?" he almost whines as I grab his hand and drag him out to my bike.

"We'll get it later," I throw my helmet at him. Can't have him losing that brilliant mind of his. I swing my leg ever my bike and look back at him as I flip up the kick-stand. "Get on, Mattie."

And as soon as he's on, we are flying through the streets of LA, heading to my shitty apartment. My Mattie… he's found me.

_A/N2 alright. So thank you guys for reading. I'll get the second chapter done as soon as possible. And there will be Lemons for those of you asking. _

_Also, Chai-monster obviously does not own Death Note… or Zelda or anything else I may have mentioned that I don't actually remember._

_Love you all so please leave me some reviews ^-_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: So yes… I am admitting that is chapter took me waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay to long to write and I am ashamed it took me so long. To make it up to you guys, I will be writing a third chapter that I already have planned out…. Pinky promise. Anyways read on_

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-_

Chapter 2:

Gotcha

I'm terrified… but I can't seem to remember why though because I'm too preoccupied with inhaling Mello's hair and holding on for dear life. Oh, yeah, Mello just drug me out of the tattoo parlor, made me leave my baby and all my belongings behind, and now I'm on the back of this ridiculous death trap. Speeding! Not that I actually adhere to traffic laws but fuck is Mello reckless. I swear we just went horizontal.

On the plus side, I now have another excuse to desperately cling to the sex god donned in leather. Being terrified has its perks. I'm digging my fingers into his leather vest and I'm pretty sure we are currently sharing electrons. I know he can feel me pressed against him and I am feeling no shame. Mostly just arousal and still some terror.

Oh, and my Mello isn't making me leave… he's taking me home with him. Oh Samus, insert a groan here that Mello can't hear here, he's taking me home. I'm on his motorcycle… he's taking me home… Oh Samus, another turn.

Mello's POV:

Oh God… you know, I don't normally drive so recklessly… okay, I don't go so horizontal on the turns. But today, I have my Mattie riding bitch. Fuck is he clingy. His arms are wrapped around my chest, nails digging into my vest. He is crushing himself into me or me into him. I can feel him, every inch of him, pressing into me. Jesus fucking Christ does it feel nice.

Did he just..? He just moaned into my ear. He probably doesn't even know I heard him. I cannot get back to my apartment fast enough. I need my Mattie and I need him now. It's been four years. Four years since I last saw him, touched him, smelled him… tasted him. Four years too long. God, I was a bloody idiot thinking I could leave Matt behind and I'd be okay with it… thinking he would be okay with it… that he wouldn't follow me. And he found me. My loyal fucking idiot. Good God have I missed him… needed him.

Oh thank God. We're here. Pulling into my spot, I quickly kick down the stand and shot off the bike. Matt is still clinging to me. I don't think he liked my reckless driving. As much as I love Matt clinging to me, there's a lot more I'd love to do that we can't, well, I don't really want to do on the bike at the moment.

"Matt, you've gotta let get of me."

"Don't wanna," I can feel him bury his face into my back and cling even tighter to me. "Not letting go of you ever again." How can someone so tall make him-self so small?

"Matt, I'm not going to disappear," Oh, he probably thinks I'm going to run off again. He plays it mister cool and aloof but he's still a child inside… He always has been. How could I have ever left him behind?

Matt's POV:

"Matt, I'm not going to disappear." I know that. Mentally, I know that. Physically, I'm never letting go of this fucktard again. Nope, never ever. Four years and no Mello, no contact and then 20 minutes in a tattoo parlor and 10 clinging to his back on a fucking motorcycle. Yeah, me letting go? It is so not happening anytime soon.

Wait… nonono! He's peeling my arms off of him. Unacceptable! Oh, I can hear myself whining. I sound pitiful, even to myself, as he finally managed to release himself from my grasp and gracefully slide off. Ever the graceful one, my Mello. But wait… oh he didn't really let go of me. He still has my hand… And he's tugging it? What? I…

"Mattie," He chuckled, tugging my hand. "You're trapping yourself inside your head again." I know that… It's kind of what I do, ya know. It's not like I've had a lot of friends to talk too. I only have myself to bounce ideas off of… And I seem to have lost the ability to talk. I think I'm in shock. Holy fuck, I've found him… I actually did it! I really am quite awesome. "Guess I'm going to have to pull you out myself." What?

And he's kissing me again. Oh my Gods of War, can the man kiss or what. And SNAP, I am back outside my head, kissing him back. I'm slipping off the bike and my hand not in his is again gripping his vest pulling him closer. His other hand is at the base of my neck, pulling me up for easier access. Damn, he's still taller than me. I moan, parting my lips as he licked at them. And once my mouth was open to him, his tongue was inside, exploring and rediscovering. I'm moaning, I know I am and I can't bring myself to care. A low moan rumbles from Mello's chest as he comes across my tongue piercing. Oh, now he's pulling away and I am whining again.

"Oh God," He moaned, his face caught somewhere between his classic smirk and surprise/shock. "A tongue ring, Mattie?"

"Of course," My turn to smirk.

Mello's POV:

"Of course," Holy fuck, Matt is smirking. And he has a fucking tongue ring. Oh God, this is just too much. We are going up to my apartment now because I can't take it any longer. I need him. My Matt, my loyal fucking Matt. He followed me when I made it impossible to follow me. He found me and I am never letting him go. Also, I have a killer hard on right now. I know he does as well.

With one last, chaste kiss to Matt's lips, I take off for my apartment. Dragging him behind me feels like pulling a dead weight behind me. A very eager dead weight. We actually made it up two flights of stairs before I pin him against a wall to kiss him again… somewhat violently, I'll admit. I let go of his hand to grab his hips, pulling them into me, while attacking his willing lips and exploring his mouth. His hands were in my hair, pulling and scratching simultaneously. Oh God was it wonderful.

"How… how much… further," He pants as I pull away. So fucking hot…

"One more flight," I growl before taking his hand again, dragging him up the last flight of stairs and down the hall to my door. God Damnit, I hate my fucking keys! I can never find the right one fast enough. Finally, I get the correct key in and unlock my door. Next thing I know, we are inside my apartment and I am pinned against the door.

Funny, you'd think I'd be freaking the fuck out, being the one with his back against the wall. But, fuck, Matt was staring at me with burning eyes beneath those goggles… ooh God, it is worth going against my norm. Especially once he leans in to attack my neck… mouth latching on to my pulse point… that cool tongue ring rubbing and sliding against my heated flesh. And his skilled fingers are at my laces, making quick work of my complicated knotting.

As he loosens and tugs my pants lower, Matt worked his way further south, mouthing my chest over my leather vest. He pauses once he finally reaches my skin. He stays there for a moment, focusing on the inside of my hip until clearly marking me as his own. And he was gone. I looked down to see him kneeling there, green eyes smirking up at me playfully.

A wink was the only warning I received.

Matt's POV:

Yeah, so did I mention I'm rank 3? Yeeeeaaaah, because I am clever and I am devious. And Mello, I know Mello. It may have been four years but I still know him. So when I pinned him against the wall, I knew my chances on getting shot. Slapped. Hit. Whatever the fuck it was you were expecting. They were slim to none. It's all bravado. Give him the right look and he's putty. I know, I'm easier to work with putty, but I can make him melt as well.

And I can tell you, he so wasn't expecting me… down on my knees. Unlike Mello, who I know has been a manwhore, I'm kinda out of practice. But this? This I'll always be good at. It was a wonderful talent we had discovered the week before Mels left. I have absolutely no gag reflex. So when I took him into my mouth with a wink, he thought he knew what was coming. Only thing is, last time, I did not have any piercing. I smirk a bit before swirling my tongue around his head. As I drag my tongue across his slit, a feral growl slipped past Mello's lips and his hands slipped into my hair.

He didn't begin pulling on my hair until he felt the contrast of my lip and tongue rings on his shaft has I bobbed my head. Mello is not a gentle soul and those tugs were harsh and painful and oh my Samus, they felt amazing. As I moan around him, he tugs harder and tries thrusting further into my mouth. Which, by the way, is fucking hot as hell.

"Matt… oh God…" He groaned as I swallowed around him, running my tongue up and down the underside of his cock. His moans got louder and louder as he tugged harder and harder. His muscles were tensing and I couldn't help but smile as I swallowed him whole and milked him dry. "Hnngh… oh God… mmmmh… Ma-Ma…. Mail!"

"Hmmm… Yes?" I said, pulling off and licking my lips as I glanced up.

Mello's POV:

"Hmmm… Yes?" That fucking smirk. I can barely catch my breath and that fucker is smirking. And the piercings! Remind me to thank the brilliant fucker that invented the tongue and lip piercings… Because oh my God, best head I have ever received. And Matt knows it, the bloody fucking smirk.

"Get up here and kiss me!"

Nobodies POV:

No sooner was Matt off his knees than Mello had him pinned against the wall and his tongue thrust into Matt's mouth. He plundered, taking what was his and not giving any chances for rebellion. Mello's body was pinning Matt to the wall but his hands we desperately exploring beneath striped clothe. Matt was moaning desperately into Mello's mouth, fingers digging desperately into leather.

"Mell-ooo…" Matt panted when Mello released his mouth in favor of staring at him lustfully.

"Goggles off, Mattie," Mello smirked, removing his hands from beneath Matt's shirt and shoving them through crimson hair. Matt's goggles were violently pulled from his head as Mello continued to stare at him determinedly. "Fuck, I love your eyes."

Mello was attacking Matt's mouth again, hands delving beneath Matt's striped shirt only to violently pull over it over his head. With Matt's shirt out of the way, Mello made his way from Matt's mouth, down his neck, to explore his chest. Matt couldn't help the moan that escaped as he arched his pack, pressing his chest closer to Mello's mouth. One hand was burring in messy blond locks while the other pulled at his own hair when Mello began teasing his nipples.

"Meh… Meh… Mello," Matt panted, pulling a slightly disgruntled Mello away from his chest. "At this rate, we'll never make it to the bedroom."

"You are such a princess," Mello chuckled darkly, coming up to playfully bite Matt's nose.

"Well, it has been a while so yeah, I'm requesting a bed," Matt, in return, licked Mello's nose.

Mello said nothing but cocked his eyebrow questioningly. Before Matt could respond, Mello had taken ahold of his waist and thrown him over his shoulder. Mello stepped out of his boots before making his way across his living room and down the short hallway to his bedroom. Matt was mostly still, only squiggling as Mello pulled off his grungy chucks and Pikachu socks. Upon entering the bedroom, Mello threw Matt down on the bed before he had a chance to look around. From the flash he saw, Mello's room was Mello personified. Not a book out of place, the room of a perfectionist, but it was so incredibly dark. Matt loved it.

While Matt had been busy comparing Mello to his room, Mello had been busy removing Matt's pants. Matt came to his senses to find Mello standing before him smiling sadistically with one hand on the zipper of his vest. Matt, played out on the bed in only his 1-up boxers, pushed himself up onto his elbows to ogle the blond strip-tease in from of him. Smirking, Mello slowly pulled his zipper and shrugged out of his vest. He shimmied out of his already undone leather pants before crawling up over Matt.

"Mattie, dear," Mello hovered over Matt, lips ghosting his.

"Yes Mello?" Matt responded, breathing in that what was Mello.

"You seem to be wearing one too many articles of clothing," Mello bit Matt's lips and left him wondering how Mello was so articulate.

"Then fix it," Matt moaned, bucking his hips up into Mello's.

Smirking, Mello pulled Matt's boxers down with one hand and forced 3 fingers into his mouth with the other. With his own boxers off, Matt was free to grind his erection up into Mello's, moaning around the fingers in his mouth. Mello couldn't help but to grind back down into Matt, biting and sucking Matt's collar bone. Meanwhile, Matt was making the most of having Mello's fingers in his mouth. ON top of being a masochist, he had somewhat of an oral fixation.

Mello pulled his fingers out of Matt's mouth to replace them with his tongue. Matt brought his hands up to explore Mello, nails scrapping down his back. Distracting Matt with his mouth, Mello abruptly shoved two fingers in Matt's tight entrance, scissoring them immediately. Matt was arching off the bed, nails digging into Mello's shoulders, and keening in pleasurable pain.

"Been a while, Mattie?" Mello asked playfully, biting down on Matt's jugular.

"You don't want to know," Matt moaned, thrusting his hips against Mello's fingers. "Oh Samus, just get on with it."

Mello smirked and abruptly added the third finger and went straight for Matt's prostate. Matt was a mess, head thrashing back and forth, hands pulling at his own hair. Mello loved it. Matt was the most beautiful thing in the world but when he was like this? Beyond breathtaking. He took Matt's lips with his again, free hand pulling crimson locks. Matt released his own hair, whining into Mello's mouth and desperately clutching at Mello's shoulders.

"Miheal, fuck me already," Matt groaned, grinding his hips down on Mello's fingers. "Fuck… love me… please."

"Always," Mello smiled, pulling his fingers out and dragging matt up to the head of the bed. His hands were traveling all over Matt's torso, tugging at his fresh piercing. "Just remember what you asked for, Mail."

Throwing one of Matt's legs over his shoulder, Mello aligned himself and pushed in. He didn't stop until the fronts of his thighs were resting against the backs of Matt's. Matt was gasping and clinging desperately to Mello, a low moan barely escaping. He was full and stretched farther than he had been in ages and it fucking hurt. But he had missed it terribly and it also felt unbelievable amazing.

"Miheal," Matt breathed, "Oh, fuck, move!"

"As you wish, Princess," Mello slowly pulled out before thrusting himself back in. He built up a steady rhythm, keeping Matt's leg over his shoulder and pressed against Matt's chest. Matt's body was not used to being stretched in such a way and his muscles were burning and Mello was digging deep inside of him. Teeth were digging into the base of his neck while one hand was pulling at his hair and another dug into his hop. Matt was a mess, panting and moaning and trying his damnedest to meet Mello's thrusts.

"Fuck, harder Miheal!" Matt was clawing at Mello's back. "Mmmmah… deeper."

Mello obeyed, thrusting directly into Matt's prostate. He loved watching Matt's reaction. Hitting it with his cock was so much better than with his fingers. Matt clenched deliciously around him and the arch of his back looked almost painful. Just beautiful, more beautiful than Mello remembered.

"You're gorgeous, Mail," Mello growled in Matt's ear. He could feel it in the pull of his abdomen, he was going to cum soon. This shouldn't be happening, Mello thought to himself, he had stamina, Damnit. But it couldn't be helped so he wrapped the hand that had been on Matt's hip around his weeping erection.

Matt was gasping, loving the feel of Mello being both in him and stroking him. He could feel the pull in his abdomen warning him that he was almost at his limit. But he had to hold on. He had to wait for Mello.

Mello was going crazy, Matt was tightening around him. It could only mean he was just as close as him. And, God, it was so fucking wonderful. The pants and moans and growls were mixing with the sounds of skin slapping skin. The musk of sex was swirling with the heady scent of sweat. And both teens were reaching their limits.

"Mail…" Mello groaned into Matt's ear. "Mail, cum with me."

"Miheal!" "Mail!" Matt last it, cumming hard into Mello's hand, splattering both their chests. Mello lost it at the feel of Matt clenching tightly around him and the sight of Matt climaxing. He came, buried deep in Matt. Gasping desperately for air, Mello pulled out and rolled to the side before he could collapse on top of Matt. The plan would have gone much smoother if Matt wasn't still clinging to him desperately, head buried in his chest.

"Miheal… I love you, Miheal," Matt burrowed more into Mello's chest, attempting to pull himself into his lover. "Don't ever leave me again."

"I promise…" Mello wrapped his arms around Matt's body, burying his nose in red. "I love you, für immer und ewig."

Matt smiled, humming contently before snuggling into Mello and drifting off to sleep. Mello hugged Matt tightly before drifting off himself.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-

_AN: So yeah, in payment for making you wait, I will be posting a third chapter on what happens the next morning. Like the whole meeting thing. Anyways, review and let me know what you think. I'm always super self-conscious of lemons. _


End file.
